Samuel Accari
'Samuel Accari '(født 42. Snezik 1374 i Parino) er en Larnamisk politiker og president i landet for perioden 1415 - 1420. Samuel er med i partiet Larnames arbeiderparti. Samuel Accari er den andre lovlige folkevalgte presidenten i Larname etter diktatoren Carlo de Sentia sitt styre fra 1385 til 1409. Samuel er også den første presidenten som er folkevalgt etter grunnloven av 1412. Samuel etterfulgte Lasse Sardini som president i Larname. Sitt liv Barndom og oppvekst Samuel ble født inn i en arbeiderklasse i Larnames største by Parino. Faren Jonas var en hardarbeidene Larnamer som jobbet som murer, mens moren Mia var en latisk immigrant som jobbet som servitrise ved Parinos største hotell. Samuel ble født inn i en søskenflokk på tre der han var eldst. Samuel (1374), Romano (1375) og Franca (1378). I 1380 begynte Samuel ved en skole ikke langt fra der han bodde og han var veldig flink på skolen. Familien dro hver sommer på besøk til Samuels besteforeldre som bodde vest i landet, nær grensa til Latium. Sommeren 1383 da de var på besøk døde bestefaren til Samuel. Denne vinteren i 1383 var preget av korrupsjon i hovedstaten Paterno. I Parino ble det markert flere demonstrasjoner knyttet opp til regjeringen i Paterno. Samuel var bare 10 år den gangen, så han skjønte ikke konsekvensen av dette. I 1384 ble situasjonen forverret. Foreldrene til Samuel tok barna ut av skolen og dro på det de kalte "Ferie", men som Samuel har fortalt i et senere intervju var for å skjerme barna. Familien tok med seg bestemoren og dro inn til Bajarnium og var der i en måneds tid. Samuel fikk i denne tiden privatundervisning. Da det virket som det roet seg ned i hjemlandet dro familien tilbake til Parino. Ungdoms livet under diktatoren Familien var tilbake i Parino i Jorzak i 1384 og livet gikk tilbake til normalen. Samuel begynte nå i femte klasse. Denne høsten gikk det av en bombe nær rådhuset i Parino og Samuel ble skadet i situasjonen og måtte operere. På sykehuset møtte Samuel det som senere skulle bli hans rådgiver og aller beste venn Manuel Minirva. Manuel var en gutt på samme alder som bodde i det sørlige Parino. Bestemoren til Samuel døde denne vinteren som kom. Våren 1385 skjedde det alle fryktet. Daværende president Francesco Rutellii ble arrestert utenfor hjemmet sitt av et hemmelig politi som Carlo de Sentia hadde opprettet fra egen lomme. Rundt klokken 11 lokal tid ble det sendt en direktesendt tale på tv og radio hvor Carlo nå tok makten. Samuel skjønte ikke helt hva som nå skjedde og familien lot som ingenting. De neste dagene gikk egentlig som normalt og fra skoleåret som begynte den høsten ble alle elever pålagt skoleuniform. Samuel husker at det året skulle det være valg, men på grunn av statskuppet ble det kansellert. Moren til Samuel prøvde gjentatte ganger og få sitt Latiske pass tilbake da hun originalt sett er født i Latium, men den latiske ambassaden sa nei til henne. Samuel husker dette som en kaotisk periode. Undervisningen ble lagt om. Jenter og Gutter i skolen skulle nå undervises sammen og det ble satt streng bevoktning i byene. Våren 1387 ble faren til Samuel arrestert for et fluktforsøk fra landet og fikk 20 år bak murene. Passene til familien ble inndratt og det måtte nå søkes om hver gang du skulle på ferie, noe Samuel syntes var dumt. Samuel og Manuel holdt kontakten. Fengsel og millitæret Ved 18 års dagen til Samuel i 1391 ble Samuel arrestert for første gang. Samuel og Manuel hadde leid et hus hvor de skulle ha hatt fest og en av de på festen hadde fått smuglet inn Latisk øl (Noe som ble ansett som luksus vare). Når Samuel kom i fengsel fikk han se faren sin igjen som han ikke hadde sett siden 1387. Samuel ble løslatt fra fengselet mot at han ble innrullert i militæret. Samuel og Manuel ble innrullert i Militæret i byen Sareves nær den latiske grensen nord i landet. Det var under militæret som planene for et politisk liv ble lagt. På denne tiden her måtte alle partier nøye granskes og godkjennes selv om det bare var Carlo som fikk regjere. Under millitæret langs med grensa opplevde Samuel ofte at han fikk ordre om å skyte de som prøvde å krysse grensa. vinteren 1392 nektet Samuel og skyte noe som førte til at han ble sendt til fangeleiren Karek. Karek Fangeleir tid Fangeleiren var verre en fengsel og det var ofte Samuel måtte sove ute under åpen himmel. Manuel ble overført til å bli fangevokter i fangeleiren og utover våren 1393 ble livet til Samuel bedre. Sommeren 1393 fikk Samuel beskjed om at faren hans hadde blitt skutt i et rømningsforsøk fra fengselet. Samme sommer slapp Samuel ut av fengsel med hjelp fra Manuel. Samuel fikk ikke lenger lov å komme tilbake til militæret da han gjorde order nekt og måtte fra nå finne noe annet å gjøre. Manuel forble ved fangeleiren et år til. Livet videre og ekteskapet Samuel kom tilbake til familien sin i Parino og fortalte om faren da de ikke hadde hørt noe. Moren var blitt enke og viste ikke helt hva hun skulle gjøre, for nå var hun jo bare 50 år. Vinteren 1393 giftet moren seg på nytt med en politiker Donato de Santiras og året etter fikk de en sønn Giacome. Under dåpen til Giacome traff Samuel det som senere skulle bli hans kone. Laura var et år yngre enn Samuel og kom fra en velstående familie og ettersom Samuel hadde den historien han hadde var det ingen ting som tilsa at de kunne bli sammen. Manuel var også til stede under dåpen og etterpå to de samme arbeid ved Parino sementfabrikk. Samuel klarte ikke å slutte å tenke på Laura, så Samuel og Manuel måtte finne henne. Utover høsten fant de henne som student ved universitetet i byen. Samuel, Laura og Manuel ble nå venner. I 1395 begynte Samuel og Manuel ved universitetet og samtidig planla fremtiden for Larname. Laure ble introdusert for moren til Samuel i 1395, men stefaren likte ikke at de var venner, men moren fikk overtalt ham. Laura støttet alle tankene til Samuel og hun var ikke redd for at dette som skulle bli det politiske partiet; Larimans arbeiderparti var ulovlig. Samuel fridde til Laura tidlig i 1396 og Manuel skulle være til stede. De prøvde å søke om å gifte seg men søknaden ble avslått da Ceritzham ble styrt at staten på denne tiden. Men heldigvis kjente Manuel en "prest" som ikke likte staten som kunne vie Samuel og Laura. Den 22. Jorzak 1396 giftet Samuel og Laura seg i skjul og de feiret dette også i skjul. Kampen om Larinams Arbeiderparti De ble ferdig ved universitetet og de flyttet nå til den tredje største byen i landet Peserno. Det var i Peserno som partiet skulle bli stiftet. Året var 1397, det var ikke mange nyheter som slapp inn i riket. I Paserno fant Samuel og Laura et tomt lagerbygning som Manuel fikk overtalt det lokale politiet i byen til at de kunne bruke det. Men det som viste seg var at bygget lagret alt av skolebøker og aviser og andre ting fra før diktatorstyret til Carlo. Dette var gull. De fant masse ting som regjeringen hadde unnlatt å vise offentlig etter kuppet i 1385. Samuel kunne ikke huske så mye fra før kuppet, men han ble mer og mer fascinert over Larname før 1385. De fant noen ubrukte gamle papirer og skrev ned det de anså som et partiprogram og dem sine meninger om et demokratisk Larname. De organiserte slik at de var flere og i starten av 1398 ble Partiet grunnlagt. rundt 30 stykker var da med på grunnleggelsen som måtte skje i det skjulte. I lagerbygningen lagde de falske pass og fikk smuglet noen av medlemmene ut av landet for å innhente informasjon fra verden utenfor. utover våren og sommeren 1398 ble det smuglet inn flere bøker og aviser fra Latium, Aryak og Commenia. Samuel kom på nå at han kunne noe Latisk. Undergrunns aktiviteten før 1400 Aviser ble oversatt til Larnamisk og laget i egne utgaver og distribuert rundt om i Larname. Folket trengte å ha kjennskap til resten av verden. Virksomheten deres var illegalt, men Samuel ville ikke gi seg. Den 16. Lyserik 1399 går det galt. En av medlemmene blir tatt langs med grensa og arrestert og mest sannsynlig ha blitt sendt til fangeleir. Samuel tar en rask beslutning om å forsette, men nå fra et annet sted. Noen få viktige ting blir fraktet til nytt sted og lagerbygningen blir satt fyr på. Høsten 1399 blir broren til Samuel; Romano, skutt og drept i hovedstaten Paterno for sivil ulydighet. Dette knuser Samuel, så Laura og Manuel får en viktig ting å gjøre, nemlig å hjelpe Samuel. Vinteren 1400 gifter Manuel seg med den tre år yngre jenta Rasine Lugiano og dette gjorde at Samuel søkte på nytt om å få et offentlig godkjent ekteskap. Til Samuels store overraskelse ble det godkjent og den 45. Vassinx 1400 giftet Samuel og Laura seg i Peserno med mange venner og familiemedlemmer til stede. Bare noen måneder senere ble Oscar født. Siste epoke av diktatorstyret Utover 1400 tallet kom det mange fordeler for befolkningen. Carlo ble på denne tiden svakere og syk. I 1403 ble Samuel og Lauras andre barn Massimo født. Faren til Laura døde vinteren 1403 av en ukjent sykdom. I 1404 ble Samuel og Manuel arrestert totalt 4 ganger for å drive politikk som ikke samsvarte med regjeringen sin. I 1405 blir Samuel og Lauras tredje barn Silvio født. Søsteren til Samuel; Franca gifter seg i 1405 med en av medlem ende i partiet til Samuel; Vincenzo Gorlione. Senere det året opplever Samuel å bli onkel. På starten av 1400 tallet opplever Samuel at partiet fordobler seg og at flere vil vekk fra diktatoren Carlo. I 1407 starter også Falacon krigen. Samuel reiser bort til Falacon for å lære litt av krigen. Innbyggerne i område vil ut av Larname og bli selvstendig. Og i 1409 skjer det alle har drømt om. Diktator Carlo de Sentia dør 86 år gammel til stor jubel fra folket. Samuel reiser selv til hovedstaten for å få med seg seieren. Ettersom Carlo dør, erklærer Falacon seg selvstendig. Samuel får med seg at en demonstrant bryter seg inn i parlamentet og drar ut Augusto de Francezio (Den forutbestemte etterføleren etter Carlo) og banker han. Ingen politistyrker bryter inn i starten, men de bryter inn når Augusto er godt som slått ihjel. Samuel kan ikke tro det, 24 år med diktatoren Carlo er nå over. Ingen fra den demokratisk valgte regjeringen fra 1380 lever den dag idag, så Piero Farini tar over makten frem til et vel organisert valg. Piero tar landet med tilbake til den tredje grunnloven frem til en ny er laget. Samuel reiser tilbake til Peserno og får partiet sitt registrert. Hjemme i Paserno er det full jubel og folkedans i gatene. Samuel reiser til Parino og oppsøker sin mor. Samuel kommer i det øyeblikket som Donato de Santiras blir arrestert. Alle medlemmene av partiet til Carlo blir arrestert og må vitne om sin periode i partiet. Samuel tar da med seg moren og stebroren sin hjem til Peserno. Dette året er fullt med kaos på hva som nå skjer og en seiersjubel. Larname åpner grensene sine og alle får nå tilbake sine pass. Folk kan reise igjen. Samuel blir dette året hyllet sammen med Laura og Manuel for sin tapre innsats under diktatoren sine år. På veien til President Det Larmiske Arbeiderparti var et registrert parti under valget i 1410 med de ble bare det nest største partiet i Larname. Dette var noe som Samuel kunne leve med. Lasse Sardini ble mannen som skulle lede landet inn i en ny tid. Donato de Santiras ble løslatt etter at Samuel hadde valgt å hjelpe han i saken sin. Donato flyttet så sammen med Samuels mor som nå bodde i Peserno. Året etter valgte Samuel og ta med hele sin familie, altså sine barn, kone, mor, stefar, stebror og søster med hennes familie til den latiske byen Marino (Byen som Mia er født i). Siden Samuel nå var valgt inn i nasjonalforsamlingen var han ofte i Paterno for å delta i møter. I 1412 trekker Samuel seg som leder i partiet han grunnla og overlater plassen til Manuel slik at han bare trenger å fokusere på å bli president og politikken. I 1414 blir det kjent at Lasse ikke stiller til gjenvalg nå som han føler han har fått gjort det han behøvde. Samuel reiser landet rundt for å snakke med folk, om deres opplevelser og diskutere hvordan landet kan bli bedre. President Samuel Accari I 1415 blir Samuel valgt som landets president og noe av det første han gjør som president er å reise til nabolandene for å diskutere sin politikk og bedre forholde. I 1417 blir det lagd en avtale mellom mange land i Latires, men Larname blir ikke med. Samuel setter seg da et mål om å bli med i den unionen for å sikre framtiden til landet. Den 23. Vassinx 1420 tar president Samuel skrittet ut og søker medlemskap i Den Vestlige Union noe de fikk bare 17 dager senere. Bøker han har skrevet * Drømmen om Larnames frihet, ''(illegalt) 1398, (lovlig) 1410 * [[Karek, livets helvete (Bok)|''Karek, livets helvete]], (illegalt) 1399, (lovlig) 1410 * Min far og mor, ''1413 * [[Mitt liv (Samuel Accar) (Bok)|''Mitt liv (Samuel Accar)]], 1414 Category:Larname Category:Larnames Presidenter Category:Larnames Arbeiderparti Category:Politiker Category:Personer Category:Parino Category:Peserno